phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
That Sinking Feeling
Baljeet wants to impress his childhood friend from India, Mishti, so he enlists Phineas and Ferb to help woo her. However, none of their over-the-top romantic gestures impress her, as she likes Baljeet for who he really is. Meanwhile, Perry must stop the sleep deprived Dr. Doofenshmirtz from moving the Danville Lighthouse to the other side of town so that he isn't bothered by all the ships. Episode Summary Baljeet wants to entertain his childhood friend from India, So he boys help him but none of their Romance Tips woo her, Because she like Baljeet for he is really are. Meanwhile, Perry must stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from removing the lighthouse, So he isn't bothered with big ships. Songs *Boat of Romance *Summer Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Said by Phineas at the ship to Isabella and the Fireside Girls. Perry's entrance to his lair Unknown, except that he entered while Major Monogram and Carl are playing some a game that similar to . Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! After Hours. (during credits) Memorable Quotes romantic, but without all the dying.}} Background Information Continuity * Candace again has her formal hairstyle from "Got Game?" and "Gaming the System" during her and Jeremy's dinner at the end. * The Summer song from "Leave the Busting to Us!" plays when everyone water-slides off the boat. * The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle with "after hours" repeats. The first time being in "Traffic Cam Caper" which aired before the new episode. *Mishti is doing the king-of-the-world bit, just like Phineas. ("Swiss Family Phineas") Allusions *'Titanic' - Multiple references: design of the ship, Mishti and Baljeet at the bow for the "king of the world" scene, music, checklist of major events and the ship's stern raising into the air as it sank. *' / ' - Major Monogram and Carl are seen playing a video game similar to this. *' ' - The Boat of Romance theme is derived from the 1970's hit television series, The Love Boat. The title sequence for the song mimics the title sequence of the series. * and - The conversation between Phineas and Baljeet regarding what girls are like references the nursery rhyme and the animated television series. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Isabella Murad as Milly * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Isabella Acres as Katie * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tiya Sircar as Mishti * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Unknown Voice Talent as Mrs. Patel Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes